The Little Prince
by Lady Rinehart
Summary: A villian from the past returns, but this time, he's not a villian. And who's this small boy? Is there more to Sailor Moon's life than the scouts know about? Read to find out. Jedite/Serena story.
1. Default Chapter Title

"The Little Prince" Part One  
Lady Rinehart  
  
This has flashes throughout the Sailor Moon history. In the flashes dealing with the Black Moon, Darien and Serena are not back together. He has pushed her so far away, she almost hates him.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon's not mine. But the story is. If anyone wants to use it on their site, feel free to do so, but please inform me first. Thanks.  
  
************************************************  
  
The small child walked slowly down the dark corridor. Where was father? His deep blue eyes searched for the man he knew as his only parent. He reached up, grasping a small switch, and pulling it, to have the hall bathed in light.  
The corridor was long and it seemed as if it never ended. It had large torches, from which the light was illuminating, perched every five feet. It also had large oak doors leading to unknown rooms. A gust of wind swept by, making the boy's golden blond hair dance.  
Father? The boy thought. Where is he? He continued to stroll down the now brightened hallway. Staring at the greenish black floor as he went the boy collided with a large body.  
  
"Whoa, there little man. Why are you out here?" A large man, with long flowing brown hair asked his best friend's son.  
  
"Uncle Neph! Have you seen my dad?" The boy asked.  
  
"Sorry Xavier, I haven't. Maybe he's in the training room." The boy only nodded and started off in the same direction. Nephlite watched as the little kid body disappeared from sight. The Dark Kingdom was no place for a child.  
  
************************************************  
  
You must be confused. Yes Nephlite was dead, but he not anymore. Oh I'm getting ahead of myself. You see along time ago, Sailor Moon defeated Queen Beryl, main bitch of the Dark Kingdom. But to rise out of the snow, was a lost man: Jedite. The crystal imprisonment saved him from all destruction. Not being able to cope with the stress of lost comrades, Jedite began recreate the fallen Kingdom. He needed help. He went to the only person he knew who helped people.  
  
************************************************  
  
The scouts didn't seem to be winning this battle. Wicked Lady was just too powerful. Sailor Mercury was down and out, while Venus and Jupiter were injured seriously. Sailor Moon was on the verge of tears and Mars was running from a small cat head. It looked down for the scouts.  
Tuxedo Mask threw a rose just before a teddy bear of power hit Sailor Moon.  
  
"Sailor Moon? What are you doing? Get up and save Rini!" He shouted, though, never making a move too help further.  
  
Jedite watched from the shadows, silently repeating Sailor Moon's real name over in his head. She has to help me. She has to. The scouts finally injured Wicked Lady enough to send her back to the Black Moon.   
  
"Good job, scouts." Tux said before leaving.  
  
"He could have help." Mars mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Oh well. See you guys tomorrow." Venus said, and they split into different groups. Sailor Moon detransformed and walked through the park.  
  
"Serena?" A deep masculine voice echoed through the deserted park. Serena spun on her heels, scared. She saw no one. Then a tall shadow stepped out from its brothers. "Serena--Sailor Moon?"  
  
"How did you know?" She asked, started that anyone should know who she is.  
  
"It was you who defeated Beryl, setting me free. It was you who cleansed the Dark Kingdom of evil, and hopefully, it will be you who helps me rebuild that kingdom." Jedite answered stepping from the darkness. "Please Sailor Moon--Serena, help me."  
  
"Why--why do you need my help?" She asked, coming closer to him.  
  
"The Kingdom is down. I have only just now escaped the Pole's cold. I want to rebuild my world, this time for goodness. There are so many survivors and we need help." He replied.  
  
"And if I help you?" She implied.  
  
"I help you."  
  
************************************************  
  
Nephlite steeped throughout the large wooden doors leading to the throne room. Many youmas were running around, trying to do this and that. In the center of the hustle and bustle was Jedite, Ruler of all the Dark Kingdom. He was dressed as Nephlite was: in black pants and tunic, with shining black boots encasing their legs. The only difference was, Neph had yellowish gold lining, while Jedite had white. Also Neph had a yellowish gold cape with red jeweled shoulder hooks, and Jedite had a white cape with blue jeweled shoulder hooks.  
  
"Jedite! Hey, pal, you know Xavier was looking all over for you?" Neph asked as he greeted his long time friend.  
  
"No, I didn't. If you could find Kunzite or Zoicite, maybe I could go find Xavier." Jedite answered.  
  
"We're right here, oh mighty boss." Zoicite said, amused. He and Kunzite stepped through the door together, both in black, but Kunz had royal blue lining with a blue cape, and white shoulder hooks. Where as, Zoi had green lining and a green cape with gold shoulder hooks.  
  
"Don't mind him. He just got back from a date." Kunz chuckled. "What do you need us to do?"  
  
"Stay here, and supervise. Everything else is under control. Try to help a little, guys. I have to go find my son." As he said this Jedite left the scene with only his cape fluttering behind him.  
  
"Must be tough being an only parent." Zoi muttered.  
  
************************************************  
  
Xavier walked into the viewing room. He knew he wasn't suppose to be in here, but his father was always here. Uncle Kunz once said his father liked to watch the world. He didn't know what that meant but hey, if his dad liked to watch the world so did he.  
  
"What was it Zoi said to do?" He mumbled, "Oh yeah. Think about what you want and you can see it." Father…  
  
One of the many mirrors took shape. In side he saw his father and the other kings in the throne room. Father's busy again. No time for play. Oh pooh. Dad way to busy. He stepped down only to have something dawn on him. If I can see my dad from here, could I see my mother?  
  
Turning back around, he faced the mirror once again. Can you show me my mom? He thought. The image changed from his father to a park. His eyes grew wide as it zoomed in on a beautiful blond haired woman, sitting on a bench under a shady tree. She was dressed in a pair of blue jean shorts and a baby blue tank top with a white vest. Her hair was cascading down to her butt in waves. She stood up when two other women joined her. He stared as the image followed her.  
  
"She beautiful, isn't she?" Xavier spun around to face his starry eyes father. He stared wistfully at the image.  
  
"Is she really my mother?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Yes, and she also the Princess who helped put our kingdom back together." Jedite replied, stepping forward and taking his son and placing him on his shoulder.  
  
"THE princess. The legendary one. We just learned about her in tutoring. Wow!" Xavier could be like his mother at times. "Wait till the others hear. Markus and Calyx will be so surprised." And he continued to talk on. His father chuckled at him.  
  
************************************************  
  
"This place is a mess." Serena said, stepping over a charred piece of wood. "How long do you think it will take to clean this place up?" She asked looking to her companion for answers.  
  
"I don't know, but it would be easier if we had help." Jedite replied, not taking his eyes of the destroyed throne room.  
  
"What do you mean, help? I thought I was helping." She stated, confused. Jedite looked at her and smiled. So she looked cute when she did that. Nothing more.  
  
"I think we should try to bring the other generals back. I'm--We're going to help."   
  
"Well let's get on with it." She took hold of her crystal and then his hand. Warmth spread through both as Jedite spoke the words.  
  
"Nephlite, Kunzite, Zoicite, come forth!" Winds picked up around them, as bright lights played around them. Three images formed, as the new Kings were back.  
  
************************************************  
  
The three girls walked back to the temple. After Serena had run off again, Mina and Lita had chased after her. Darien and Raye had gotten mad at her again, like always.  
  
"Serena! Come on, that was so childish. We need you." Raye yelled.  
  
"As we were saying before," Luna continued, "New energy patterns were being picked up. A youma was spotted earlier today, but only for a brief time. Amy?" The cat turned it over to the blue haired wonder.  
  
"Um, well. Darien and I have placed a lock on it. Also, it seems Andrew has been giving off large amounts of energy. We need to look into that."  
  
"And we need you, Serena, to help out. We need you to act more serious, and depend---" A large crash stopped Luna from continuing.  
  
"What was that?!" Raye yelled.  
  
"It came from that way." Mina yelled, before transforming.  
  
"Let's go!" And they all did so.  
  
************************************************  
  
Three large youmas searched for the small boy. The two men accompanying them shouted and searched also.  
  
"Little Prince?!" The pink youma shouted.   
  
"Little Prince?!" The gray one shouted also.  
  
"Prince?!" Nephlite shouted.  
  
"Hey, you. The park is for quite times. And in the name of Mars…."  
  
"Mercury!"  
  
"Jupiter!"  
  
"Venus!"  
  
"We will shut you up!" They shouted together. The five figures sweat dropped.  
  
"Could that be anymore corny?" Jedite asked.  
  
"Hey, wait! You're suppose to be dead!" Mars shouted.   
  
"We killed you a long time ago!" Mercury added.  
  
"Uh, well…" Neph stammered. When a voice broke the awkward silence.  
  
"Mom?!!"  
  
************************************************  
  
Hope ya like. I know I'm starting a new fic again without completing my last one, but my imouto hasn't posted the others yet. Thanx for reading.  
  
"The Hope, Luck, And Love To Great Writing  
Lady Rinehart"  



	2. Default Chapter Title

"The Little Prince" Part Two  
Lady Rinehart  
  
This has flashes throughout the Sailor Moon history. In the flashes dealing with the Black Moon, Darien and Serena are not back together. He has pushed her so far away, she almost hates him.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon's not mine. But the story is. If anyone wants to use it on their site, feel free to do so, but please inform me first. Thanks.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Mom?!!" Xavier's voice rang out. The group of stunned scouts and startled youma starred as, the small prince jumped into Sailor Moon's arms.  
  
"What…" The scouts all muttered.  
  
"Xavier?" Sailor Moon's quiet voice asked.  
  
"It is you. I knew it. Wow! You are the legendary Princess. I so happy I found you!" She just stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Sailor Moon what's he talking about? You're not his mother." Venus asked stepping toward the couple. Sailor Moon looked up and into Jedite's eyes.  
  
"You promised not to come back here." She said. "You weren't supposed to come."  
  
"Dad didn't do anything. I ran off, I had to meet you." Xavier stated.  
  
"Whoa, first what's going on?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"Yes they are blood related." Mercury said, looking up from her computer. "He is her son."   
  
"How's that possible?" Venus asked. "There was no time for.." She stopped talking and blushed.  
  
"Well, um…" Sailor Moon stammered.  
  
"Xavier, come here." Jedite said.  
  
"But father, its mom. Now you can get together and we can be a family." He stated.  
  
"Oh honey, I can't come back with you." Sailor Moon said, catching the child's attention. "I'm needed here. I fight bad guys, you know."  
  
"Yeah, dad said you fought. But I don't understand." He pouted.  
  
"That makes two of us." Mars mumbled.  
  
"We have to leave. The portals weak." Neph broke in.  
  
"You can't go anywhere. Tell us why you're not dead!" Mercury demanded.  
  
"I brought him back." Sailor Moon said. "I'll explain later. Right now I'm going with them."  
  
"What?! We don't know them to well? What if they're still evil?" Mars said, growling when Jedite came forward to take Moon's hand.  
  
"I trust them. I always have." She replied. "I'll be back by next week. Tell my parents I'm on a leave or trip or something."  
  
"At least let one of us go with you." Venus pleaded.  
  
"Okay, you come." Moon said.  
  
"Fine by me. Let's go." Venus said stepping up to the group.  
  
"We'll be back."  
  
************************************************  
  
The five figures went from cave to house, and all other dwellings of the Dark Kingdom, speaking to many youmas. Many were willing to help rebuild their society, while others were a little scared of the person who had destroyed it. To help this problem, Serena healed any youma who were injured or still had small amounts of dark energy with in them. Slowly, they began to trust her.  
  
"Wow, this is tiring." Serena said, exhausted. She tripped slightly, falling forward into Jedite's arms.  
  
"Here, let me help you." Jedite said, easily sweeping her small frame into his arms. She blushed, but thanked him. On the long trip back, she fell asleep. As they entered the fallen palace, Jed took her to one of the only rebuilt rooms with a bed: his.   
  
He placed her on the soft mattress, her body snuggling to the pillow. Her hair lay messily around her, some falling into her face. Jedite brushed small strands from it, entrapped by her face. He though, how can one so pure, stay alive in this dark world?  
  
Nephlite walked in, placing a hand on his friends shoulder. "Don't you need to send her home?" He asked, looking over Serena's sleeping form.  
  
"No; it a weekend. She told her parents that she was staying at a friends house." Jedite replied.   
  
"And that friend happens to be the ruler of a dark domain." Nephlite chuckled.  
  
"Yeah…" Jed mumbled. Nephlite's eyes went from Jedite's eyes to the gaze he made as he watched Serena and then to Serena herself.  
  
"You are gone on her, huh?" He asked.  
  
"What?" Jedite asked, shocked.  
  
"You like her, don't you?" Neph restated his question.  
  
"I don't know what you mean. I was just wondering how she could survive in this dark world." Jedite replied quickly.  
  
"And how beautiful she is. But if you don't want her, Zoi was eyeing her earlier."  
  
"No; he can't have her!" Jedite almost yelled.   
  
"You do like her." Nephlite accused.  
  
"Maybe. Just a little." He said, looking down at Serena. "But I can't help it. I've never met anyone who was so willing to help. I mean, she even help me, and I tried to kill her once."  
  
"I know, my friend. You need to tell her. Make her your queen."  
  
"She only sixteen! You talk as if she an adult." Jedite said.  
  
"She seems more an adult than people let on. She's seen more in her sixteen years, than most people see in a lifetime." Nephlite replied.  
  
"She also destined to be with Endymion." Jedite reasoned, each word was breaking his heart. He did wish they could be together.  
  
"No. Serenity and Endymion were destined for each other long ago. Fate and destiny run on their own. You have a shot."  
  
"How do you know if I'd have a shot or not?" Jedite asked, quietly.  
  
"Well, my friend, the stars do know all."  
  
************************************************  
  
The group split as soon as it was back in the Dark Kingdom. Nephlite showed Venus to some staying quarter, and the youmas went back to work. Xavier had fallen asleep in Serena's arms and Jedite was showing her to his room. As they stepped through the doors, Serena placed the small boy on his soft bed. She brushed some of his long bangs out of his face.  
  
"He's grown so much." She said.  
  
"Hmm, yes he has. But he wants a mother." Jedite stated.  
  
"Jed, we've been over this. I can't leave my family and friends, and you can't leave your kingdom. It was never meant to be." She sighed sadly.  
  
"Don't say that." Jedite said, harshly. "It almost like saying, he," Motioning to Xavier, "was a mistake. He wasn't."  
  
"I know. I love him too." She stated firmly. "Have you not found a queen yet?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, but she's too stubborn to stay with me."  
  
"Other than me, Jed." She asked again.  
  
"There are many suitable queens out there. None were to keen on the idea of Xavier. All the youma love him as a Prince, but it like there always a possibility you could come back and take me away again. Xavier's proof that I loved you." Jed answered quietly.  
  
"Jed…" She turned, placing a hand on his face. He lowered his head slightly, just enough to have his lips resting lightly on hers. Serena stared to react, but shot back quickly.  
  
"No, Jed. I can't have my heart broken again when I have to leave." She turned from him to stare at the sleeping Xavier. Jed only sighed, before exiting the room.  
  
************************************************  
  
"How is it possible?" Raye asked.  
  
"I don't know. Theoretically, its not." Amy Answered.  
  
"Well we have to figure it out, scouts." Luna said.  
  
"Yeah, who knows what's in the Dark Kingdom that could hurt our girls." Artemis stated.  
  
"This is just so confusing." Lita added.  
  
"What confusing?" Asked a new voice asked. The girls and cats turned to see a dark haired man make the scene.  
  
"Oh, Darien!" Lita almost shouted. "We were, um, just talking. Yeah Talking!"  
  
"About what?" Darien inquired. "Where's Serena and Mina?"  
  
"Oh, look at the time. Grandpa should be back anytime now. You guys better leave." And in two seconds, Darien was standing alone.  
  
************************************************  
  
The girls eyes fluttered open, light seeping into the room's windows. This wasn't her room? She knew she should fell startled, but somehow, she felt safe. Like she belonged here. In this bed.  
  
"So, sleepy head. You're finally awake?" Jedite's voice asked.  
  
"Jed!" She looked up, surprised. "Isn't this your room?"  
  
"Ah, yes it is, but I let you sleep here."  
  
"Jed, you shouldn't have." She said, slipping off the bed. "I need to get back."  
  
"No, don't go." Jedite said, almost startling her. "Can't you stay a little longer?"  
  
"I guess." She said, setting back down on the bed. Jedite paused before turning to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked.  
  
"To get you some food." He replied. She watched as he continued out the door. He's so handsome, she thought. I know I was right before, she thought, thinking of the time on the cruise ship. Her face lit up more as he came in, arms full of food.  
  
"Here you go, princess." He said smiling.  
  
"Thanks, I'm starved." She frowned a little as he got up from the bed. "Aren't you staying?"  
  
"No. I'll let you eat in peace."  
  
"I don't think so." She said with callowness. "You should stay and eat with me. Please?" Taking one look at her, and Jedite knew he could not turn her down.  
  
"Alright. I'll stay."  
  
************************************************  
  
That's it for now. Hope you liked it.  
  
"The Hope, Luck, And Love To Great Writing  
Lady Rinehart"  



	3. Default Chapter Title

"The Little Prince" Part Three  
Lady Rinehart  
  
This has flashes throughout the Sailor Moon history. In the flashes dealing with the Black Moon, Darien and Serena are not back together. He has pushed her so far away, she almost hates him.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon's not mine. But the story is. If anyone wants to use it on their site, feel free to do so, but please inform me first. Thanks.  
  
************************************************  
(This is just a repeat of what happened at the end of the last chapter)  
  
The girl's eyes fluttered open, light seeping into the room's windows. This wasn't her room? She knew she should fell startled, but somehow, she felt safe. Like she belonged here. In this bed.  
  
"So, sleepy head. You're finally awake?" Jedite's voice asked.  
  
"Jed!" She looked up, surprised. "Isn't this your room?"  
  
"Ah, yes it is, but I let you sleep here."  
  
"Jed, you shouldn't have." She said, slipping off the bed. "I need to get back."  
  
"No, don't go." Jedite said, almost startling her. "Can't you stay a little longer?"  
  
"I guess." She said, setting back down on the bed. Jedite paused before turning to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked.  
  
"To get you some food." He replied. She watched as he continued out the door. He's so handsome, she thought. I know I was right before, she thought, thinking of the time on the cruise ship. Her face lit up more as he came in, arms full of food.  
  
"Here you go, princess." He said smiling.  
  
"Thanks, I'm starved." She frowned a little as he got up from the bed. "Aren't you staying?"  
  
"No. I'll let you eat in peace."  
  
"I don't think so." She said with callowness. "You should stay and eat with me. Please?" Taking one look at her, and Jedite knew he could not turn her down.  
  
"Alright. I'll stay."  
  
************************************************  
  
At the arcade, a man with blonde hair wearing an apron, while drying glasses, was talking to a black haired man. The blonde had a look of annoyance on his face as Darien went on and on about this new girl he'd met. Doesn't bother to talk about the wonderful girl he already has, Andrew thought angrily.  
  
"…And she was mature, too. I sometimes wish I could go out with girls at my own age and maturity level." He concluded.  
  
"Then why don't you?" Andrew stated, placing his glass down. "Stop being unfair to Serena and tell her the truth."  
  
"What? And not have a trump card around at all times. Plus, Drew, you remember what I told you earlier. Rini has to be born."  
  
Andrew sighed. Yes, Darien had told him about himself, less than a year ago, but mad him promise not to tell the girls he knew. Andrew sure wished he could. After the long and painful break-up with Rita, Andrew had really gotten to like Mina. He even thought, she liked him in the same way.  
  
"Still, you're being selfish."  
  
"Think what you want. I gotta go, pal." Darien said, standing. Three girls watched as he stood and left, leaving his blonde friend to clean up his coffee cup.  
  
"Hi, Andrew!" Lita, Raye, and Amy said at the same time.  
  
"Oh, hi girls. Where's Mina and Serena?" He asked.  
  
"They're, uh, on a trip with school. Yeah, that's it!" Lita said, smiling brightly.  
  
"Somehow, I don't think that's the truth but…" H stopped mid-sentence as a head ache over took him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Amy asked.  
  
"No, I'm afraid I'm no---Ahh!" He fell to his knees. The girls went and took him to the back room. They placed him on the small green sofa. Amy began to scan him.  
  
"He's glowing!" Lita stated.  
  
"He's somehow releasing a lot of energy. It seems to be--" She stopped for a moment.  
  
"What?" Raye asked.  
  
"It seems to be in tune with Venus's power." Amy said in wonder, while looking at Andrew's form over the lid o her mini-computer.  
  
"How's that possible?" Raye asked.  
  
"I don't know, but--" Once again she paused. "More energy patterns are being picked up all over the city. One in tuned with Mercury, one with Mars, and one with Jupiter."   
  
"No way!"  
  
************************************************  
  
Serena stepped back from her son's bed, as Mina came through the door. Mina was glowing faintly of an orange color.  
  
"Sere, something's wrong. What's happening to me?" Mina asked her friend.  
  
"I don't know, let's take you to the thrown room." Serena said. She transformed into Sailor Moon and transported her to the crowded thrown room. Youma stopped everything to stare. Jedite was on the slightly higher leveled dais with Zoicite, looking at some blueprints. Both looked up at the sudden silence.  
  
"Jedite! I need your help. Something's happening to Mina." Serena said, stepping forward. All youma started talking at once and together. Jedite, looking rather annoyed, shouted at them to go about their work. Serena brought Mina to the dais where Zoicite began to check her out.  
  
"Hmm, everything all right physically, but her energy level is abnormal. Very peculiar." He said frowning. Nephlite and Kunzite arrived and made their way to the dais.  
  
"I know what's wrong." Nephlite said. "Her planet's is perfectly allianed with the moon and other planets tonight. This only happens every four hundred years."  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, this is the time each planet picks a new guardian." Kunzite added.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm its guardian!" Mina said, irritably.  
  
"I think its going to pick a guardian for you and the others." Jedite said. "I just searched your mind and found that knowledge there, but locked away."  
  
"How…" Serena, still as Sailor Moon, stuttered looking up at Jedite in wonder.  
  
He blushed.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Here, try this." Jedite said, handing Serena a fruit like thing.  
  
"What is it?" She asked. It felt almost like jello in her hands, but firmer.  
  
"Take a bite. It called Banofudge. A delicious type of food." He said smiling. Serena slowly bit into the soft flesh of the fruit only to have something like chocolate and cream fill her mouth. She ate the rest quickly.  
  
Jedite watch her eyes light up at the great tasting fruit. I knew she'd like it. He thought. He smiled as some got on her face, making an adorable picture. He leaned forward.  
  
"Here." He said, putting a hand on her face and rubbing his thumb across her lip where the fruit was. "Let me…" He lost all thought as their eyes locked.  
  
Oh my… Serena thought as she gazed up into his beautiful blue eyes. He's so close, I could…She leaned closer. He glanced down at her lips and thought of how she would taste. He cursed his raging body and mind, as a heat formed in his loins.  
  
"Serena.." He whispered as his lips claimed hers in a passionate kiss. He leaned her back onto the bed, making sure not to put all his weight on her. She responded with equal favor, and soon, his tongue entered her mouth. She moaned as his hands went to the buttons of her shirt, undoing them. His lips began to travel down her chin to her neck with butterfly kisses.  
  
"Jed.. What…what are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Helping you…"  
  
************************************************  
  
  
Better stop there guys. You know I would never take this hentai, right?  
  
"The Hope, Luck, And Love To Great Writing  
Lady Rinehart"  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

"The Little Prince" Part Four  
Lady Rinehart  
  
This has flashes throughout the Sailor Moon history. In the flashes dealing with the Black Moon, Darien and Serena are not back together. He has just pushed her so far away, she almost hates him.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon's not mine. But the story is. If anyone wants to use it on his or her site, feel free to do so, but please inform me first. Thanks.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Long black eyelashes fluttered against pale cheeks. The lids open to reveal beautiful blue eyes. Glancing around, they looked on with confusion. She only then noticed the strong warm arms wrapped around her waist. Leaning back, she felt warm, soft skin against her.  
  
Recalling what had happened the night before; Serena lay contently, listening to Jedite breath. Sighing she snuggled more into his warm embrace. She felt his arms tighten a moment, then relax. Turning to look at him, she saw him awake.  
  
"Morning." He whispered sleepily down to her. She smiled softly, turning over so she was facing him.  
  
"Morning to you too." She whispered back. "I--" She was interrupted by a knocking on the doors.  
  
"Jedite!" Nephlite's voice could be heard, only slightly muffled by the door. "Are you up?!"  
  
"Uh, yeah!" Jedite said, pulling back from Serena. Serena shielded her eyes as the blanket slipped off him, blushing. Never mind she had spent last night exploring him.  
  
"Can I come in?!" Nephlite asked, the knob turning slightly.  
  
"No!" Two voices from the room rang out. "I'm not decent. Hold on!"  
  
"Oh…" Nephlite said, though he was already inside the room. He faced away from the bed, blushing slightly. Luckily he had seen nothing. "Sorry to interrupt, your highness." He said with a small chuckle.  
  
"Nephlite!" Jedite stated shocked. Serena covered herself as best she could. "Never come barging in like that!"   
  
"Well at least you took my advice." Nephlite said with a chuckle.  
  
Both Jedite and Serena blushed.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Jedite?" Sailor Moon asked. "What are we going with her?" She looked up at him.  
  
"Take her back to earth is the only logical thing." Kunzite answered from him. He could tell Jedite did not like having his time with Serena cut short.   
  
"I can start up a portal as soon as you want." Zoicite put in.  
  
"Fine." Jedite said gruffly. "In thirty minutes you leave for earth."  
  
"Why wait so long?" Moon asked. Jedite smiled. She was still as curious as a kitten.  
  
"I need Nephlite and Kunzite to get her abnormal energy level under control. Plus," He added. "Don't you need to say goodbye to someone?"  
  
"Xavier…"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Jedite!" Serena yelled. She placed a hand on her enlarged stomach. "Honey, can you get me some pickles and sour cream?" Jedite looked at her blankly. "And maybe some ice cream?"  
  
"You want to go to the earth, again?!" He stated, obviously tired.  
  
"But, love, I'm hungry." She pouted.   
  
"Oh all right." He gave up. "Only because I love you." He smiled at the picture she made. In his eyes she looked wonderfully beautiful carrying *his* child. His little boy.  
  
"Darling!" Serena wailed. "Hurry!"  
  
He smiled and left. Walking down the hall to the portal room, he thought of all that happened. Serena had spent every night here. Hard to pull off, you say? Not really. First they brainwashed her family so they would never come into her room at night. The all they did was have a portal ready to leave every night. What about Luna, you ask? Easier still. Serena pretended to be ill tempered (which was only half a lie) and had her stay at Amy's.  
  
During the day was harder, he remembered. The Luna pen, with a little extra power, could last 15 hours. As long as she didn't go over that limit it was okay. He smiled as he remembered the look on Serena's face when she was suddenly slim again. Sigh…  
  
A frown suddenly appeared on his face. It was getting closer to the time when Serena would give birth. He couldn't wait, yet at the same time, didn't want the day to come. He knew she would never leave her family and friends. Heck, her world needed her!  
The again, he reasoned with himself, MY world needed her. Double sigh…  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Chad groaned slightly. The pain and heat was reverberating throughout his body. Gee, he thought, why now. Grandpa was looking at him worriedly. He guessed it was a little strange to suddenly drop in the middle of an exercise and start glowing red. Groaning again. Chad tried to stand.  
  
"No, my boy." Grandpa said. "Stay still." He didn't know what was going on but Chad aura had suddenly changed to something close to that of his granddaughter's. Turning slightly, he heard feet running up the shrine steps. Raye and her two one of her friends appeared at the top.   
  
Raye's eyes widened in surprise. Chad was… "Grandpa! Chad!" She and Amy ran forward. Lita, who was supporting Andrew, appeared next. Raye landed on the ground next to Chad.  
  
"Chad?" She whispers, placing his head in her lap. Chad stared up at her, almost in disbelief. She did care. Oh Raye, he thought, his brown eyes filling with love.  
  
"Maybe you know what happened, hmm, granddaughter?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"Well," she said smiling, stroking his head lightly, "kinda…"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Xavier?" Serena called, looking for her son. "Darling?" She stepped into his room, only to find it empty.   
  
"He's probably hiding." Jedite said from behind her. She turned to look at him.  
  
"Why would he hide?"  
  
"He only has one parent." He replied, looking deeply into her blue eyes. "And I can't be with him all the time. He has to find something to do, and unfortunately he is very curious. He likes to find secret places and hide. It's like a game to him, though I'm sure he feels slightly ignored."  
  
"I..." She was at a loss for words. He felt ignored? Her poor baby, maybe if she…No! I can't.  
  
"Jed," She said, using her old nickname for him. "Do you know where any of these hidden places are?"   
  
"A few." He replied.  
  
"Take me to them."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
The temple was unusual a buzz that day. The girls, and Darien, were discussing the problem at hand. They had four boys sleeping soundly in one of Raye's extra bedroom. The problem was: these boys were each glowing a different color.  
  
"Who would have thought?" Lita mussed, uncrossing and crossing her long legs.   
  
"Thought what?" Luna asked from the floor.  
  
"That Ken would be my Knight!" She said. Smiling, she added, "I always knew he cared for me more than he let on."  
  
"It is strange." Amy agreed. Blushing, she continued, "I can't believe Greg is mine."  
  
"And Chad…" Raye mumbled. "Poor Chad. He shouldn't have had to go through that pain because of me."  
  
"So you do care…" Lita provoked, smirking in Raye direction.  
  
"Well, yeah." Raye replied her face hot. "Of course. I have for a while."  
  
"Then why haven't I had that feeling?" Darien asked. "I'm Serena's guardian."  
  
"Golly, he's clueless." Luna mumbled. "Didn't the girls tell you?" The girls looked shocked and almost all jumped at Luna at the same time.  
  
"Told me what?" He asked, confused. He only got a muffled reply from the large heap on the floor. Artemis sighed.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"WHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" A loud cry pierced the air as Serena gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Jedite almost fainted, but the feeling of the small infant in his arms kept him from hitting the ground.   
  
"Can I hold him?" Serena asked tiredly of her lover. Jedite nodded slowly, gently placing the small boy in its mother's arms. They made the most beautiful picture. Mother and child. My child.  
  
"He's so cute!" Serena said, hugging the small body closer to her. Looking up at Jedite she asked, "What do we name him?"  
  
"I…" Jedite was still at a loss for words.  
  
"How about Xavier?" She asked. "He looks like one.  
  
Jedite smiled softly as he nodded. Leaning forward he gave both Serena and Xavier a kiss on the forehead. My family…  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Xavier?" Jedite called, looking into the dark passageway. Serena was only feet behind him. A small, muffled cry broke the silence.   
  
"Xavier?" Serena asked, stepping into the dark corridor. Jedite made another small pillar of light appear. Xavier was in the corner of the small area, crying. Serena walked forward and dropped beside him.  
  
"Sweetheart?" She asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I heard you." He said, crying on her now. "You're leaving again. You must not love me enough to stay." He started crying harder.  
  
Serena looked shocked. Xavier was taking this the wrong way. "Oh honey. You have it all wrong. I love you so very much."  
  
"Then why are you leaving?" Xavier asked pulling away from her. "I'll miss you too much. I've never played so much with anyone like I did with you. We played for days. I know it's not dad's fault, but he can't play that much. I don't want you to leave!"  
  
"My world needs me. If I don't go back, serious damage could be done to it. Do you understand?" He shook his golden head. Jedite kneeled beside Serena and looked at Xavier.  
  
"Son, you have to understand, we both love you. But we both have responsibilities to take care of." Jedite said calmly.  
  
"Do you love mom?" Xavier asked. Both Serena and Jedite looked shocked at the sudden question.  
  
"Yes." His father said softly.   
  
"Mom, you love dad, right?" Xavier asked, turning his blue eyes to Serena.  
  
"Baby, it's not important right now…"  
  
"It is to me!" Xavier almost shouted. "Do you love dad?" Jedite thought he knew the answer. Silence filled the air. Of course, Jedite thought, she loves Darien. It's been years sense we saw each other. How could she still love me?  
  
"Son, it's not…" Jedite was interrupted by Serena.  
  
"Yes, Xavier. I do love him." She refused to look at Jedite even though he was staring at her.  
  
"Then you have responsibilities here too." Xavier said.  
  
"But…" Serena looked shocked at the amount of logic that short statement held.  
  
"No buts. You both love each other, and no matter what, that's what counts the most." Xavier said, sounding like his mother very much.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
It's been months after Xavier's birth. He was almost seven months now. His blue eyes were the same shade as his mothers and his hair was the golden color of his father's hair. Serena had been nursing him now, though now he was using bottle.   
  
Serena knew she loved her son very much. But she also knew that the earth was in danger. Days after she had first made love to Jedite was when the Black Moon stopped their attacks. It almost seemed like they disappeared. Rini was gone also. Darien had wanted to get back together almost instantly, knowing that Crystal Tokyo must be created. She didn't agree with loving him, but knew the earth would be in danger if she didn't go back.  
  
Placing Xavier in his crib, she turned and walked to the door connecting his room with her and Jed's room. She opened the door and found Jedite getting ready for bed inside. He smiled at her, though never turning. He was looking at her in the mirror. She smiled weakly back, and he frowned.  
  
"Love, what's wrong?" Jedite asked turning to face her.  
  
"Jed, it's my world." She replied. "What will they do without me? I protect it. And my family! I'm only seventeen and still in school. I can't stay here!"  
  
"Rena?" He questioned.  
  
"Oh Jed!" She flung herself into his arms. "I want to stay and live with you. I love you! But I can't."  
  
"I understand. I understand." He replied, softly stroking her back. Tears were forming in his eyes.   
  
"When I leave in the morning, I can't come back." She whispered into his chest.  
  
"Then let's make the best of tonight." He leaned down and kissed her passionately. He picked her up and paced her on the bed. "I love you always." He whispered before letting passion take over.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Not too much more to go. I hope you like it so far.  
  
"The Hope, Luck, And Love To Great Writing  
Lady Rinehart"  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

"The Little Prince" Chapter Five  
Lady Rinehart  
  
Okay, I know this has taken a *really* long time too come out, but I was really busy. For anyone who is reading my other stories, like What Would Happen and Sailor Moon R: With a Twist, the former is coming along, and the latter, well I've decided not to post anymore on it. I think it was a cute place to end it. Sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Go ahead and sue me. You'd only get, :: reaches into her pocket:: thirty-three cents, two bubble gum wrappers, a cough drop that's been in there for heaven knows how long, some lint, and…::face goes green:: you don't want to know… So go ahead and sue me. I dare ya!  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"I demand to know what's going on!" Darien yelled. The small huddle of girls on the floor looked down in shame. Luna, who was being hugged to death by Lita, glared at the girls.  
  
"Who haven't told him!?" She asked, outrage written clearly on her face. "Why not?"  
  
"Because they weren't suppose to." Sailor Moon said from the doorframe. Behind her stood the ex-negaverse generals, Sailor Venus, and Xavier.   
  
"Serena!" Raye yelled.   
  
"You're back!" Amy said with equal enthusiasm. Lita ran forward and hugged her friend, dropping Luna on the way.   
  
"We thought you would get hurt." She whispered.  
  
"Run this by me." Darien asked, placing a hand on his head. "We did she go? Why would she get hurt wherever she went? And why are *they* here?" This was the first time the others noticed the generals.  
  
"Why are they here, Sere?" Raye asked. Serena blushed, but didn't say anything.  
  
"First, you need to know about the new guardians…"   
  
"No need to say more." Lita said, smiling. "We already know about them, and know who they are."  
  
"You do?" Sailor Venus asked stepping into the room.  
  
"You'll be happy to know Andrew, Greg, Ken, and Chad are all doing fine." Raye finished.  
  
"Andrew?" Mina asked. At the other girls' nod, she yelped with happiness. "Alright!"  
  
"What about them?!?" Darien asked, loudly. He looked at Sailor Moon. "I want to know, right now I might add, where you have been, what you've been doing, and why *they* are her! Now!" By the end he was yelling.  
  
"Don't yell at my mom!" Xavier said loudly, coming forward. He kicked Darien in the shin.   
  
"Why you little--" Darien began.  
  
"Prince." Serena interrupted. "He's the little prince of the Dark Kingdom."  
  
"Then why is he calling you his mom?" Raye asked.  
  
"Because he is." Serena said. "Mine and Jedite's." Darien exploded.  
  
"I don't believe it! How could you have been pregnant? Why would you do it with *him*? You cheated one me? How could you? Why--" He was interrupted again.  
  
"How dare you!" Serena said, stepping forward. "How dare you say I cheated on you! You know very well we were broken up, remember? You broke my heart!" She yelled at him.  
  
"That doesn't give you the right to go sleep around with the first guy, needless to say he's an enemy, you meet!" Darien yelled back.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Serena lowered her hand slowly. A nice bright red was spreading on Darien's face were Serena's hand had made contact. Darien raised his hand to his stinging cheek.  
  
"How…how…You brat!" He yelled. "You know I broke up with for your safety! How selfish can you be! You're just a little slut! I mean-"  
  
BAM! THUD!  
  
This time it wasn't Serena's hand that connected with Darien's face, but that of Jedite's. Darien now lay on the ground, holding his jaw, painfully.  
  
"Never talk to her that way." Jedite growled. "You don't deserve to kiss the ground she walks on."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"I, uh…" Serena mumbled. How did this little kid get so smart? He must get it from his father…  
  
"Rena?" Jedite asked from her side. "He's right you know." He gently rubbed her back. "You're old enough to live by yourself, we could pull it off."  
  
"What about the attacks?" She asked. "How could I protect the earth?"  
  
"Why not stay here, and if there is an attack, go back and help fight?" Xavier asked. "Then dad and I, and the rest of us, could come help too." Serena looked down at him.  
  
"Xavier… I…" She looked away. "There's more to it than that. I have to rule that planet also." She said. Just as the words left her mouth a bright flash entered the room, right behind them. Serena went to cover Xavier, and Jedite went to cover them both.   
  
When the light cleared two figures stepped out. Sailor Pluto and Rini.  
  
"My queen." Pluto said, bowing.  
  
"Mommy!" Rini said, smiling, but bowing slightly also.  
  
"What's this?" Jedite asked.   
  
"My queen, you must know, Crystal Tokyo does not need to be formed anymore." Pluto stated.  
  
"Why?" Serena asked. Rini smiled.  
  
"Because the earth is not in danger of the Black Moon family anymore. Sense you don't get with Endymion, the Rini you knew was never born. Also, sense you didn't get with Endymion, Crystal Tokyo was not formed, therefore, neither was the Black Moon family." She said.  
  
"You're not the same as before?" Serena asked. "You're not mine and Darien's daughter?" Jedite winced at that.  
  
"No. I'm Jedite daughter. I'm your next kid. I've just been training with Pluto and I same the last 'future' before we came here."  
  
"So, what dies this mean?" Serena asked.   
  
"It means, my queen, to follow your heart. From now on don't let destiny rule your life. Make your own choices." Pluto answered, smiling. Serena smiled also. She threw herself into Jedite arms.  
  
"I choose Jedite. I choose Xavier and this life." She said, pulling her son into the embrace. "I choose this future."   
  
*********************************************************  
  
The scouts looked on in shock, the cats in disbelief, the generals in surprise, yet in satisfaction and Xavier in awe.  
  
"Wow!" Xavier said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room. "That was so cool!" Serena smiled slightly.  
  
"I never want to see you again, Darien. I have a new life ahead of me, and you're not apart of it." The girls just stared.  
  
"What do you mean?" Raye asked.  
  
"What about Crystal Tokyo?" Darien asked, rather painfully. His lip was busted and swelling quite fast. Plus, a nice bruise was forming on his right cheek.  
  
"It's no longer needed. In the future I choose, there is no need for Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"I don't understand…" Amy said.  
  
"Let me explain the entire thing…" And the long drawn out story began.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"…And so, my choice has been made." Serena finished. She'd told them everything; from the time she began to help Jedite in the Dark Kingdom to when Pluto explained about the future.  
  
"What if there are more attacks?" Amy asked.  
  
"For one, you have new guardian that will help. If I hadn't go down the certain path, this strange picking of guardians would not have happen this four hundred years. It would have skipped over until the next. These guardian will help you guys more." Serena stated. She was stroking the sleeping Xavier's head softly.  
  
"What if we can't handle the enemies?" Greg asked from his position next to Amy. They had wakened the guys up to hear the story.  
  
"The I will give you a device that will contact me. I will not let the earth be destroyed. I promise." Serena reassured. Darien grumbled. (Why was he still here?)  
  
"What about Rini? Do you plan on just killing her?" He asked.  
  
"She will be born. She just won't be your child." Jedite answered for Serena. He glared up at Darien. "I don't believe you should still be here. So…" With that said, he kicked Darien out.   
  
*********************************************************  
  
And so, Jedite and Serena decided they were to get in the Dark Kingdom. They told Serena's parents everything, and brought them and the scouts there.   
Soon the ceremony began. Jedite was modestly dressed in blue and white silk. He waited nervously while the musicians began the wedding march. Kunzite came down came down the long, open aisle with Makoto, who was wearing a beautiful gown of green. Next came Raye, dressed in red, and Zoicite. Amy, dressed in blue, came down with Xavier, who was carrying the pillow with rings. Next came Nephlite, Jedite's best man, and Mina, dressed in yellow. Then came Serena, and Jedite forgot about everyone else.  
Instead of her usual meatballs, Serena had let her hair hang in loose, shining waves down her back. She had roses adorning her dress and hair. She looked absolutely stunning.  
Though the ceremony was quick and a blur Jedite was pretty sure he hadn't messed up because suddenly he was kissing Serena and everyone was cheering. He quit listen to the cheering, and focused more on the kiss.  
A finger poked him from behind. With reluctance, Jedite broke away from Serena and turned.  
"Enough." Nephlite said, a small smile on his face. " Now it's time for the party. You two love birds can kiss later."  
Jedite looked at Serena, who gave him a look that said she didn't think it was enough either, but there was nothing they could do.  
  
Jedite smiled, and wrapped his arms around her. She was his wife, and this was the beginning of the most beautiful thing.   
  
  
The End  
  
*********************************************************  
Oh my god!! I finished a story! Usa-imouto, are you okay? ::looks at a fainted Eternal Angel:: Um...::pokes Eternal Angel in the side:: Are you going to be okay? Usa-chan? Uh oh…  
  
Hugs and Bunnies,  
Lady Rinehart  



End file.
